eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Beale's Plaice
15 Turpin Road is the location of the chip shop in Albert Square, Walford. It is currently owned by Ian Beale. Ian Beale is previous owner of the chip shop. He owned the chip shop in 1995. That was one of the business that him and his family owned. The Beale's also own a stall in the market since 1939. This is 1 of 3 business he owned that dealt in food cooking. The others are the cafe and Masala Queen. Over the years the chip shop has had various employees. Ian was forced to give up the chip shop in 2000 after Phil Mitchell made him go bankrupt. In the year 2002 Ian Beale and his 3rd wife Laura won back the chip shop and they moved into a flat which was located above the chip shop. Laura had an accident and fell down the stairs and died. Ian decided to move out of the flat into a bigger house. When Jane was living Walford. Her brother Christian lived above the flat. In 2017 Ian decided to sell the chip shop in concern of his and Jane's health. Ian decides to sell Beale's Plaice to Weyland & Co. In January 2018 Weyland & Co give back the chip shop to Ian and it reopens later that month with Masood Ahmed as the new manager. Storylines Originally The Green Lantern Chinese takeaway, it was bought by Ian Beale and turned into a fish 'n' chip shop. However, his empire came crashing down around his ears and he became bankrupt. Laura bought back the chip shop business for Ian. Ian still runs the chippie but has moved his family to the house at 55 Albert Square (his cousin Mark's old place). The flat has been taken over by the Moon clan, Nana, Alfie, Danny and Jake. Having fallen on hard times, Sam Mitchell's taken a job at the chip shop to make ends meet. Previous Businesses Owners Staff Current Employees Former Employees Gallery Exterior The Green Lantern 2.png|The Green Lantern The Green Lantern.png|The Green Lantern in 1988 Chippy Fire 2001.jpg|Chippy Fire (2001) Beales plaice.jpg|Exterior Beale's Plaice Photo.jpg|Beale's Plaice Photo Fish n Chips.jpg|Fish n Chips beales_plaice_9_large.jpg|Shop door Beale's_Plaice_(2004).jpg|Beale's Plaice exterior (2004), © Mat Bartlett Beales Plaice Price List.jpg|Beales Plaice Price List (2014) Beale's Plaice Sign.jpg|Beale's Plaice Sign (2014) BealesPlaice.png|Beale's Plaice at night, Christmas 2014. BealesPlaice2015.png|Beale's Plaice Fish-Shop at night (February 2015). Beale's Plaice Car Crash (28 March 2017).jpg|Beale's Plaice Car Crash (28 March 2017) Beale's Plaice (6 April 2017).jpg|Beale's Plaice (6 April 2017) Beale's_Plaice_(14_April_2017).jpg|Beale's Plaice after the car crash (14 April 2017) Beale's Plaice (18 July 2017).jpg|Beale's Plaice (18 July 2017) Interior beales_plaice_7_large.jpg|Friers beales_plaice_8_large.jpg|Counter Back room of Beale's Plaice.jpg|Back room of Beale's Plaice BealesPlaiceFishShop.png|The Beale Family in the fish shop (February 2015). BealesPlaiceFishShop2015.png|The Beale Family in the fish shop (February 2015). Beale's Plaice Inside (2015).jpg|Beale's Plaice Interior (2015) Masood Ahmed Beale's Plaice (29 January 2018).jpg|Masood Ahmed Beale's Plaice (29 January 2018) Miscellaneous Beale's Plaice Bag (2015).jpg|Beale's Plaice Bag (2015) Beale's Plaice Bag (10 February 2017).jpg|Beale's Plaice Bag (10 February 2017) Beale's Plaice Land Registry (1 January 2018).jpg|Beale's Plaice Land Registry (1 January 2018) Beale's Plaice Land Registry 2 (1 January 2018).jpg|Beale's Plaice Land Registry (1 January 2018) Beale's Plaice Poster (29 January 2018) .jpg|Beale's Plaice Poster (29 January 2018) Category:Locations Category:Businesses